The Two Who Listened to the Doctor
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: There will only ever be two people in existence that will listen to the Doctor… It's a shame the Doctor will never know the second person exists… (also is a bit of a 'What Happened Next' story for Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor) Pairings: (hinted at) Clara/Eleven and Joanna/Lucas (Canon) Rose/Jonathon a.k.a TenToo. One-Shot!


**Title: The Two that Listened to the Doctor.**

**Summary: There will only ever be two people in existence that will listen to the Doctor… It's a shame the Doctor will never know the second person exists…**

**Rating: Teen, for older content and one swear word (nothing too serious, though.)**

**Pairings: None in particular, other than Rose/Jonathon Theta McDonnell, but there are hints of Clara/Doctor and an OC/OC crush.**

**Authors Note: I hope you like it, favourite or review if you want and give concrit! Most importantly, enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**The first one.**_

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

The Doctor smiled as Clara leaned into him, reading the journal entries of ghost/demon hunters called Sam and Dean Winchester, who had encountered the Doctor a few times and entrusted him to immortalise their story, and every time they had a new adventure, a new entry was made.

"You're extraordinary, y'know?" He said on a whim, Clara jumped slightly, as they had been surrounded by comfortable silence for a while now, she tried turning to face him by craning her neck but found it hard to keep up so sat up straight at the other end of the sofa, making the Doctor frown for a split second, missing the warmth.

"I know this already," Clara smirked, but sighed dramatically, "_but_ I shall indulge you. How am I?" She smiled at him kindly, a curious glint her eyes.

"Well… I've never had a companion who, well, _listened _to me…" The Doctor said, then added as an afterthought when he saw Clara's confused expression. "I mean, when I tell you to stay put, you _stay put_, I like it." He grinned at her but Clara's expression didn't change.

"You don't sound like you do, though, Doc." She stated, not questioning him, stating how he felt.

The Doctor sympathised with her and shrugged. "Oh, y'know, you spend so many years finding even more adventure wherever your companion ran off to than where you were, you fall into a pattern." Clara nodded, her body language saying 'Ahh', "But, Miss Clara, The adventure seems to run away from me a follow _you_." He chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead to reassure her.

"Did you ever have anyone else like me?" She asked. She loved hearing tales of his past companions… Her favourites were those of Donna Noble and Sarah Jane Smith… She had heard of almost fifteen companions… but-Donna the exception-only from his eighth regeneration and previous, everything else was a mystery.

"Hmm… Oh! There was this girl-"

"You pick up a lot'ta girls, don't 'cha?"

The Doctor ignored her and continued. "-there was this one girl, her name was Rose; very jeopardy friendly, y'see, always getting into troubled-never died though, which is both a blessing and a miracle-and this is the girl who got stuck hanging by the rope of a airship flying above London into World War Two... I a _Union Jack tee-shirt_, we're talking about!" Clara went silent then burst into laughter.

After a minute, through giggles and snorts, she said. "R-really?" She continued laughing as the Doctor told her more happy stories of Rose and his adventures and Clara slowly calmed down enough to notice the almost dreamy look on his face as he talked about her.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally understood. _He loved her-__**still**__ loves her…_

For a minute she felt jealous of this girl, only sub-consciously realising that she had caught him looking at her like that through the corner of her eyes quite a few times and only sub-consciously understanding that this meant he held her on the same level as Rose, not a competition, or an object, but as a person _willing_ enough to get on that level of the Doctors emotions.

She sighed and smiled as she continued to learn about the girl and finally asked the question: "What was her full name?"

He smiled gently at her, but his eyes shifted gaze, even though they still looked at her and Clara began to wonder if he was seeing her or Rose… But she quickly realised that he was seeing them, comparing them, and seeing if they would have gotten along. These thoughts made her wonder how much alike they were.

He took a breathe and answered, a worried edge to the tone of his voice, as if he was scared this name that was so precious to him wouldn't be the same on these new-yet old-lips. "Her name was Rose Marion Tyler."

Clara paused and thought… _Where have I heard that name?_

She thought in silence for a bit then gasped. "Rose Tyler! She went missing the day after my mum was buried… I think she was gone for a year… with some old bloke in a leather jackeeet-oh." She saw the knowing smile on the Doctor's face and shook her head. "You? Shoulda guessed after I met you."

She returned to her leaning position on the Doctor as if it were as natural as breathing.

"Well I'm glad to be unique, I should have a title." Clara announced softly.

"The Girl Who Finally Listened?" The Doctor offered.

Clara chuckled. "It'll do for now… Still think that 'Boss' has a better ring to it, though!"

The Doctor elbowed her softly and kissed her knuckle. "Not happening, Clara, the TARDIS is the Boss."

"Yeah, the boss who wants to fire me."

The Doctor smiled almost lovingly at the young woman at his side then looked around the TARDIS. "I'd say her fondness is growing on you." _And me, more and more, every day_, he added silently.

* * *

_**The Second.**_

"Joanna, hurry up love!" Doctor Jonathon Theta McDonnell, age thirty six-almost thirty seven- shouted up to Joanna Sarah-Jane Tyler-McDonnell, age sixteen in their cottage-style mansion. "Your mum will kill ya if we're late."

A young girl with chocolate brown her with electric blue-dyed tips zoomed down the stairs, almost tripping over her specially made, TARDIS blue, dress her nan, Jackie, had made for her. It was sleeveless and went to her knees. John didn't approve really, not wanting boys to gawk at his baby girl, but her understood, however painful for him, she was getting older now.

She was 5'7" in her one-inch heels and wearing minimal make-up.

John found it hard to see her this way, she was reminding him of how she was growing up, but he smiled at her nonetheless.

She smirked at him, "no… She'll kill you; mum will find it easier to believe that you spent an extra half hour in the bathroom fixing your hair up than moi!" She laughed as he pulled her in for a sideways hug and she grabbed her sky blue clutch bag on the way out.

They decided they could make it in time for the dinner by walking instead of getting stuck in traffic jams. They joked and talked on the way, other families smiling at them, knowing who they were: members of the infamous Tyler family.

John noticed Joanna stiffen slightly but decided it was from a lack of a coat. Then he noticed her slyly take her compact mirror out of her clutch bag and opening it, but not to see her reflection-but a reflection of the people behind her.

She leant into her father slightly, "Dad, those five lads 'ave been followin' us for the past thirteen minutes." She told him in a hushed voice.

John's posture stiffened slightly and he exhaled sharply. "Just keep walking, don't look behind you, we're almo-Oof!" He had been punched in the middle of his back and he fell to the floor, winded. Another kicked his head, not doing any other damage than bruising him and knocking him out.

Joanna whipped around and knelt by her father, "Dad!" She gasped loudly, and then got a swift kick to the ribs, separating her from her dad. She faced the gits who were doing this. "What do you want you pricks?!" She hissed venomously at the culprits.

The leader laughed. "Pretty obvious, I'd say. We want yer money love. We know 'ooh ye are, so don't say ye dun't 'ave anything on yer!" He told her, his cockney accent thick.

"I-I don't 'ave anything on m-me, though!" Joanna protested. "Neither does me dad! We're goin' to a _charity_ dinner! Why would we take money?" She was scared now, and was more than certain that each member of the gang held either a gun or a knife. She gulped.

"Ye might wanna keep it down love, we dun't want people seeing us, as you can understand." Another member told her, pulling out his knife and twiddling it in his hand, making the others look at her. She kept silent.

One with dirty blonde hair grinned at her, making her shudder. "Hmm… If ye dun't 'ave any cash on ye, I 'ave another idea for payment!" The others caught on immediately, but Joanna was being slow in her scared state and caught on a second too late and Joanna didn't know how but in that second she was lifted and pushed against the wall of the back alley next to them.

"A dress," one mused, "easy access. Thanks love, for being _so_ considerate." They mocked her as they began touching her and she let a sob.

"_Get. Off. My. Daughter!_" Joanna gasped as her father shouted out. He wasn't completely stable on his feet yet, but a few more minutes and he would be. The gang dropped her on to the floor, where all sorts began to stick to her dress.

They were nineteen and eighteen year olds, but her father could take them on.

_If they didn't have weapons, _Joanna thought to herself, then her head shot up as she remembered.

"Dad!" She began to exclaim as they pulled their weapons out and her father's face fell. She jumped up as fast as she could on weak and scraped legs and ran to him as the leader cam at him with a knife, but was cut off from a sharp pain in her stomach as she stopped momentarily in front of him. It took thirty seconds of shocked silence for Joanna to focus her gaze on the blood staining her dress and the knife sticking out of her.

Then the pain came and she collapsed on the pavement.

The five boys ran off, her clutch bag in their possession.

_Her phone! I don't have mine!_ John thought frantically and decided to ask for help.

He began shouting and a mother with her twins almost passed him four minutes later. She almost ignored him when she saw blood and a body of a girl.

She called an ambulance and Rose for the man, who she knew to be Jonathon McDonnell, and told her which hospital to go to.

Meanwhile, John kept his daughter in his arms, applying pressure to the wound to stop bleeding. "Don't die, stay alive," He ordered her repeatedly, tears rolling down his cheeks and his daughters blood staining his clothes.

_**At the hospital-ten weeks later.**_

Joanna had been put into an induced coma, so her body could heal easier; no one had noticed straight away how fatal the wound was and had needed surgery to stabilise her. Also, her body needed to get used to the donated blood coursing through her veins, which Rose and John decided not to tell her-Joanna had OCD so the thought of someone else's blood in her body-even though it was Rose's-would make her sick-literally.

Rose, John and their three other children, Donna Adris Tyler-McDonnell and her twin brother David Ianto Tyler-McDonnell, who was severely autistic and spent his days reading non-stop, rarely communicating with people-they we nine-and the second oldest, Michael 'Mickey' Jack Tyler-McDonnell, who was thirteen, sat in a line in Joanna's room, as they had every day until visiting hours were over.

They had been in for two hours when David did something people thought was borderline impossible: he related. He stood up and walked to his sister's side, still grasping his book in one hand, and grabbed her own hand with his free one.

That wasn't the only thing that shocked the four who were still seated; they noticed why David had gone to her: her fingers were curling around his small and pale hand.

Michael ran to get a doctor and, a minute after he left, Joanna shot up straight in shock, making everyone but David jump, and gave a muffled scream, couching after as she became conscious of the breathing tube that was in her throat.

_**Three days later**_

Joanna was still in hospital, under observation and today only John had been able to make it at two, everyone else would arrive at five. She was reading a magazine when she heard him say:

"I am so glad you're alive."

She turned to him, inwardly wincing at the pain that struck her by doing so but didn't show her father. "I know dad, you've said; _all_ of you 'ave said. Anyways, I was following your orders." She smiled at him.

He gaped at her for a few seconds. "You heard me?" He asked her, bewildered.

She nodded. "Mhmm, it was hazy at the time but I understood nonetheless. I was just listening to my dad and I would've hated to let you down." She was being truthfully honest and the two grinned at each other.

"Well, never expected that, really," John mumbled, looking out of the window, but Joanna caught it.

"Huh?"

He looked at her again and smiled happily, "well, Joanna, back in the day your dad used to travel, a lot as well-it's how I met your mother, y'know. Anyways, I met many, many people and travelled with them… But none of them listened to me, ever, I mean they were told to stay put and then they go and swan off-"

Joanna opened her mouth.

"-and, yes, your mother was one of those people, obviously!" The two laughed happily and didn't stop as John told his daughter abridged tales of his travels and mishaps and companions who never listened for the next hour-and-a-half, then the door opened and Joanna's closest friends, Melody River Williams-daughter of Amelia and Rory Williams-and Lucas Smith-son of Sarah Jane and Taegan Smith-, walked in and gushed over how boring school was without her.

After ten minutes, John began to notice very clearly the looks Lucas and Joanna sent each other when the other was looking, and felt at calm with it.

Because Jonathon Theta McDonnell now knew that his eldest daughter was now sixteen and the only person in-most-likely- every universe to _listen_ to the Doctor-even if he was a Meta Crisis version-and that meant one thing: she was smart. She was also a teenager that _listened_ to her parents. He knew she would make the right choices.

_The Doctor would've loved to have met a girl like her_, John thought happily, smiling as he did.


End file.
